機動戦士ガンダム UC Century Rebirth
by G3NET1XZ
Summary: This is a one shot of my upcoming fanfiction of the U.C. timeline. U.C. 174. The New Republic of Zeon have initiated a new war on the world. Taking over every space colony within a month. The world retaliated against the NRZ and a new war has risen. When will these wars end we always ask ourselves? I hope to get reviews from you guys! Thanks for reading if you did!


Hey guys, and welcome to my fanfiction for Mobile Suit Gundam. Mind you this is a one shot for now until I finish my other stories. All you Gundam fans please tell me what you think. Leaving a review will really be helpful since I know there will be people who are willing to read a full story of this. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this fiction, I'll see you guys later!

I do not own the Gundam franchise, this is solely for fan fiction use only. I do own my own stories and characters. All rights go to Bandai and Sunrise.

* * *

"This world could never be solved, and never understood. Wars have been a part of mankind since man first took breath. War is mankind's denied culture… This word and action runs through our bodies like the heart runs blood through our veins. People always say "Stop war! War doesn't solve anything! Why do we start wars?!" Do you really think no war is possible? Millions of years of war and do you think it can just end with words? No… That's the sad truth… The only peace in this world is a false peace, a conjured word to give the feeling of hope. The only way to obtain true serenity is-…."

Out in the black sky, where humans once thought was a mysterious world. Years and years of technological innovation lead humans to space and the possibility to live in space. However…

"Regen one report" a voice of a man was heard via helmet communications. "Nothing to report sir, just a quiet night in the black sky" The pilot said laying back in his seat comfortably. "Don't get too comfortable… Stay alert, alright?" The man replied back to the lazy pilot. "Yeah, yeah I got you…" The pilot annoyingly replied back to his nagging senior. Two cloaked mobile suits were hiding inside a asteroid field and were constantly looking around.

What do you think happened once man was able to touch that black sky?

"Captain we got something on the radar…" Another pilot came into the communication network, getting in touch with his superior. "Can you tell where it's headed?" The captain asked. "Uh… Hold on a second… Sir it's headed straight for us" the pilot answered back nervously. "What the hell? Tell whoever that is, this is restricted territory!" The captain ordered his troop with a feeling of uneasiness, _"What the hell? There shouldn't be anyone near here…" _Other mobile suits with the same cloak began appearing out of the asteroid field, and a single mobile suit with a long range beam sniper rifle went out front.

We leap into a new world where man dominates the black sky. Dominance begins to fill up our bodies, the feeling of power in our hands is irresistible. However, do you really think that no one else would want that feeling, and power?

"Unknown, you are entering a restricted area, turn back and leave immediately." The pilot accessed the open channel and was broadcasted to anyone nearby within a certain range. The pilot looked down at the radar and the unknown was still approaching. "I say again unknown, stop and turn back immediately or we will use lethal force!" the pilot began getting angrier and more nervous.

Of course people would want the power… Look at the world now… We touched the black sky and stained it with our blood. We touched the mysterious black abyss and where did it lead us? What did we create? What did we cause? Something that always follows us…

_Bzzzt… Bzzzt…_ Static from the unknown was heard from all the pilots. The sniper pilot was nervous just hearing the noise passing through his ears. Two words were heard from the unknown.

"_Do it…"_ The unknown said. "What?" The sniper pilot said, the communication was cut off. The pilot looked at the radar and the unknown disappeared, "Where did he go?!"

"Three watch out!" the captain yelled. The pilot looked up and saw a pink light coming right towards his cockpit. "Ah-!" The pilot screamed for only a second as the pink beam melted the cloak and penetrated the metal body. The cloak itself was burned revealing a black, one red eyed mobile suit.

*BOOM*

"Where did that shot come from?!" The captain exclaimed. His teammates began panicking as another pink beam penetrated another mobile suit. _"Sir he has already taken down two Epsilons we have to-!"_ the pilot was cut off as another beam penetrated the mobile suit.

The captain began to panic with his teammates crying in fear and some unknown was killing them one by one. "S-Spread out! Don't let this guy pick you off!" The captain ordered and everyone began to move separately.

A lone pilot was turning his mobile suit 360 degrees making sure nothing was going to sneak up on him. "Above?!" The pilot looked up and nothing was there, he sighed in relief.

*BZZT* A beam saber had suddenly pierced the poor pilots cockpit. Another mobile suit came and saw their teammates getting pierced by a saber.

"You!" The Epsilon drew its beam rifle and fired multiple shots at whatever was there. The beams hit multiple times on the asteroid creating a bunch of debris and smoke. "Did I get it?" The pilot asked.

The smoke curled in and a hole appeared. A pink beam flew out destroying the Epsilons beam rifle arm.

"What?!" The pilot yelled. Multiple beams were shot once again hitting the mobile suits chest, abdomen, legs, and head. Multiple holes were made as the mobile suit floated backwards and exploded.

The captain looked at his monitor and all of his teammates were killed. He looked around in panic, making sure he doesn't get killed by whatever it was.

What did we bring into this new era of evolution?

"Behind me?!" The captain looked back and saw a white mobile suit flying in a zigzag through the asteroids, not giving the captain a good look of the suit.

It's obvious what we brought…

"Die, die!" The captain fired a bunch of yellow beams from his rifle. However the white mobile suit evaded most of them while the rest hit the asteroids. "Where did he go-?!" The captain froze as the white mobile suit appeared right under him. "It can't be…" The captain said frightfully as the white mobile suits eyes flashed blue.

The white mobile suits under forearm opened up a hatch and beam saber handle popped out. The arm rose as the hand grabbed the handle. The captain was still frozen with fear, and disbelief.

We will always bring endless war, pointless war, and wherever we step… Comes the next battlefield…

"Gun-!" The captain suit was cut in half by a pink beam saber. As the mobile suit exploded, the pieces floated around the white mobile suit. Smoke covered its appearance and the only thing that could be seen was the blue glowing eyes.

機動戦士ガンダム U.C. Century Rebirth

U.C. 153. The world has come to a compromise, signing a peace treaty to finally stop the unending wars. The world was returning back to its normal state, sadly that does not last long.

U.C. 155. Economic crisis had struck the world. Job availability has almost been reduced to zero, poverty was increasing, and crime rates began to rise.

U.C. 157. Two years into the crisis known as "Black Century" showed no improvement of world economy. Crime rates and poverty has led to a decline of human birth and increase of death. Total world deaths: 50 Million. (Space Colonies not affected, no change until further notice)

U.C. 159. Following up with the Black Century crisis, a single man by the name of Ivan Zatole had found out about the years old Zeon. Looking at Zeons economic success, stable population, and military prowess, Ivan decided to re-create this civilization. Deaths: 200 Million

U.C. 160-165. Ivan began to gather supporters of his plan, and his supporters totalled: 400 Million. During the new election in Moscow, Russia, Ivan Zatole had been appointed the new leader. Deaths: 600 Million

U.C. 166 Russia moves out of the Black Century and is the only country on Earth to have gotten out of the crisis. Gaining full support of Russia, Ivan changed the countries name to "New Republic of Zeon" Deaths: 200 Million

U.C. 167. Neighbouring countries talk about merging with the New Republic of Zeon. Kazakhstan, Mongolia, and almost all European countries (Stops at the borders of Sweden, Germany, Austria, and Italy.) have merged with the NRZ. Deaths: 130 Million

U.C. 170. North America merges into United North American States (UNAS), along with Central America and the Caribbean. South America merges into Southern Republic of America (SAR). Remnants of Europe become United European Union (UEU). Africa becomes Unified African State (UAS). South East Asia, Oceania, Micronesia, Polynesia, and Eastern Asia become Republic of Pacific Nations (RPN). (RPN Excluded North Korea due to unreasonable demands). Nations leap out of the "Black Century" Deaths: 50 Million

U.C. 172. Ivan Zatole begins a new Mobile Suit program. In development of NRZ-01 Nyght, and NRZ-02 Zaku Reborn. North Korea is accepted by NRZ and influence of NRZ changes DPRK Government. Death Rate per year comes to reasonable rate. Current Population: 6 Billion

U.C. 172.04.26. UNAS begins development of new Mobile suits along with UEU and RPN. UMS-01 Esquire, and UMS-02 Jouster.

U.C. 172.10.02. RPN begins RPNX project.

U.C.173. NRZ completes mobile suit developments. Ivan starts to become obsessed with Zeon principles. Ivan convinces people of self-superiority, and domination of others.

U.C. 173.03.23. NRZ launches mobile suits to space. Preparing to launch surprise attacks on the Colonies.

U.C. 173.04.23 NRZ launches attack on the Colonies. Earths Nations infuriated by NRZ's action, and threatens world isolation of NRZ.

U.C. 173.05.23. NRZ takes control of all colonies within a month. NRZ tells world nations that they are next in their conquest.

U.C. 174. UNAS, UEU, and RPN completes their mobile suit program. UMS-01 Esquire, and UMS-02 Jouster becomes the three allied nation's main fighting force.

U.C. 174.01.01. NRZ declares war on every nation and initiates invasion of countries. RPN completes the RPNX project.

U.C. 174.01.30. RPN, UNAS, UEU withstand NRZ invasion. SAR, UAS are pushed back, NRZ spreads into SAR and UAS.

U.C. 174.02.03. RPN, UNAS, UEU make New United Nations. N.U.N. launches a space military force in order to liberate the Colonies.

U.C. 174.02.05. RPN mobilizes their own Special Forces with their newly developed RPNX and specialized UMS suits. Raubtier Squadron is assigned to help with the liberation. However… They MUST not be found out.

* * *

This must've have been one of the weirdest or oddest one shot you've read. I understand how you feel but this is just a premise for you to understand the history so far. Take note that the story is subject to change after I actually start the series. I just hope you guys could me some input, or leave a review. Anyways thank you for reading it and I hope you will wait for the release!


End file.
